


Swipe Right (A Tinder Story)

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is in college and has yet to lose his virginity.  He begins to suspect he is gay, and goes to Tinder to find a hook up. What he finds is a handsome Chris Hemsworth, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipe Right (A Tinder Story)

Tom lay on the couch of his house, flipping through his phone. It was Saturday afternoon, and all his housemates were either busy with homework or their girlfriends. He was bored as hell, but he didn’t really feel like doing much of anything. To be honest, he was kind of lonely, but finding someone to spend his time with proved a bit difficult. He was interrupted from his thoughts when one of his friends came out of his room for a study break.   
“Oh hey Tom, you still here?” the tattooed boy questioned.  
Tom didn’t even look up from his phone, “I can sense the judgment in your voice asshole.”  
His roommate, Jake, just laughed as he got himself a drink out of the fridge , “Oh c’mon man, it’s just that you’ve spent the last three weekends on that couch.” This was true, but most of those weekends were spent doing productive things, like reading Shakespeare’s greatest plays.  
Tom chuckled, “You act like it’s a bad thing.”   
“I’m just saying, you should be beating some pussy, not sitting alone on this old couch all day. You should get a tinder!”  
“The fuck is that dude?”  
“Seriously man, you live under a rock. It’s a hook up site. You just pick the chicks you like, and then you can message them, and then eventually hook up.”  
“As thrilling as that sounds, it sounds like a good way to get syphilis.”  
“Just trying to help you live a little.” Jake chuckled, walking back to his room.  
Tom stayed on the couch, eventually flipping through channels on the TV, trying to find something that could hold his interest for more than five minutes. After a few hours, he finally got up to take a piss and order a pizza. Once the pizza came, it was back to sitting on the couch and doing nothing, but at least this time he had food. He was about to doze off until he heard the front door slowly creak open.  
“Who is it?” he called out without even opening his eyes.  
“It’s Benedict, you lazy bastard. Jesus man, did you even move at all today?” the brunette asked.  
Tom opened his eyes to give Benedict the bird. His eyes then focused on Benedict’s neck. “The fuck dude? Did you get mauled by a bear?” Tom knew full well that the marks along Benedict’s neck, and probably scattered around the rest of his long frame, were just love bites from his fiancée. However, Tom couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease him.  
“Ha! You wish. Don’t be jealous that the last time you got a hickey was the twelfth grade.” This was true; Tom was a senior in college now, and hadn’t managed to get much farther than a goodnight kiss in the past four years. But honestly, that was his choice.  
“Wow dude, that one hurt my heart” Tom responded as he pretended to stab an imaginary knife into his chest cavity. He always had a flare for the dramatics.  
Benedict just laughed in response and headed down stairs to his room. Tom was left alone again, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous of Benedict. Not really that Benedict had a girlfriend, but that he was close to someone. He had someone to connect with and care about. He honestly really wanted someone to be physical with as well.  
It was getting late and Tom decided to finally get up off the couch and go to his bed. After his nightly ritual of brushing his teeth, taking a leak, and stripping down, he turned out the light and hopped in bed. He tossed and turned for a while, unwelcomed thoughts invading his mind. “Fuck it” he muttered. He reached over to grab his phone and downloaded Tinder. This is so stupid he thought. But there he was looking through pictures, trying to find someone to hook up with. He must have looked at a hundred girls, but he didn’t like any of them. Most of them were quite pretty, but he just didn’t feel turned on by any of them. A hook with any of them would be dull at best. Deep down he knew why none of these girls seemed appealing.  
For the past four years, Tom had been struggling with himself, too afraid to admit the truth. He was pretty sure he was gay. He hadn’t been very far with girls because he just wasn’t into it. However, he was in too much denial to try and pursue a boy. The loneliness had finally gotten to him though, and he thought to hell with it. He changed the settings on his account so that he could look at guys.   
He began looking through, and discovered he was interested in a lot more people now. He ended up swiping right on about thirty pictures, a lot more than he expected. He was actually a bit embarrassed by the erection that started to form under the covers. What am I, a fucking pubescent teen? His boner was getting rather hard to ignore though, and he gave in. As he wrapped his hand around his dick, his phone lit up in the darkness like a beacon. A notification that somebody from the app had messaged him.   
Tom felt his heart leap up to his throat and his stomach drop. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous; it’s not like this person was going to become a part of his life or anything. It’s ok, the point of this app is for sex. You knew exactly what was going to happen when you got it. Don’t freak out now, you will finally be able to see if you really are gay. Tom took a deep breath and looked at the message.  
Hey ;) Tom looked to see who sent it. It was a guy named Chris Hemsworth, twenty-one (about a year younger than himself), 6’3’’, long blonde locks, and piercing blue eyes. He had a strong jaw and amazingly tanned skin. “Oh my” Tom muttered out loud. This guy looked like a fucking model. His complexion was smooth and flawless. Tom remembered swiping right on him, but he realized now he definitely didn’t get a good enough look. This guy was devastatingly handsome. Tom had always thought he was decent looking. He had thick black hair and sensitive greenish eyes. He was decent height, about 6’2’’. He had decent arm muscles and the slight tracing of abs that needed to be toned. But, he would have never thought that he could attract someone like this. Tom was aware that he was rather pale, and his body was pretty lean. Chris had a six pack and the V muscle that girls always talk about! Although now, Tom could see why they liked it so much.  
Why should he care though? This was just sex, and if he could get a guy like this, why should he be worried? But Tom knew exactly why he should be worried. This was so unlike him. He believed in romance and grand gestures of love. He wanted someone he could have conversations with who would also hold him close at night. How was this going to get him anywhere close to that?  
He thought about it though. In order to get that, he would have to first be completely sure that he liked men. He needed to experiment and this was the way to do it. If he needed to hook up a few times to get his happily ever after, then so be it. Here goes nothing.  
Hey   
What’s up man?  
Just got into bed, you?  
Same, but it’s kind of lonely if you know what I mean…  
Tom stopped for a second. It had been a while since he had to flirt, and he was not sure if gay guys did it a different way. He felt weird about being too forward, but then again, he was here for a hook up, not a soul mate.  
Oh, I definitely do ;)  
Think you can fix that for me, hot stuff?  
When and where?  
Boy, that escalated rather quickly.  
10 at night, tomorrow. My house: 8974 North Sea Avenue. It’s right next to the campus.  
Sounds good, see you then.   
Wow. It’s official, he’s going to have sex with a guy tomorrow. As strange as it sounds, Tom actually like the way Chris was straight and to the point. No nonsense, no emotions. Just what he thought he needed.

 

“Oh shit” he said out loud as he looked in the mirror. He had to leave for his “date” in 20 minutes, and he still had no idea what to wear. Should I try to look nice? No, then it’ll seem like it’s more than a hook up. Which it’s not, right? But if I show up looking like a bum, he might regret contacting me, because I can get pretty dodgy. Tom was pacing around the room, all nerves. He knew it wasn’t just from deciding what to wear. It was because not only was he losing his virginity, but it was going to be to a guy. He knew after tonight, there was no turning back, he was gay. He wondered if it was perhaps that he would have a label. He felt no shame in finding men, especially Chris, attractive. However, he felt odd and uncomfortable with the idea of being called a “homosexual.” He knew that it wouldn’t be accepted where he lived, and he was worried it would make his roommates highly uncomfortable if they knew. He sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He took deep shaky breaths, trying to steady himself. Tears began to brim in his eyes, but he swatted them away. Come on man, stop it! You need to do this. You’ve been waiting years for this, and it’s time to fucking do something about it. He got up off his bed and went to the closet. He decided on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He grabbed his keys and wallet, and walked out the door.  
He walked up to the house, a small ranch style home, much like his own. He hesitantly knocked on the wooden white door, knowing how soon his life might change. A tall blonde opened the door, with a smile wide and bright.   
“Hey Tom! Come on in” he welcomed. He had a thick Australian accent that threw Tom off guard. It was pretty charming.  
Tom walked in, tripping over his own feet, head hanging down. He surveyed the apartment, it was cluttered but not dirty. It looked like a few college students lived there, textbooks and bills scattered on the dining room table.  
Tom was dragged out of his thoughts when he realized Chris had said something. “I’m sorry, what was that again?” his voice came out as a whisper and his cheeks began to heat up.  
“Do you want to sit on the couch?”  
“Oh yeah, sure” his heart was thumping, was it going to happen now? He didn’t even know this guy, what the fuck had he been thinking?  
“I’m digging the british accent by the way, pretty awesome.”  
“Oh, um, thanks.”  
“Tom?”  
“Yeah?” he nearly whined.  
“Calm down ok? I just want to get to know you before we, ya know” he said with a slight tease, complete with an eyebrow waggle.   
“Oh sure, sure. I’m Tom.”  
“I’ve gathered that for myself mate, what’s your major?”  
“My-uh-it’s” holy fuck what was his major, he paused for a moment trying to get his thoughts back together. “Theater!” he nearly screamed.  
“Oh awesome, gonna get rich and famous I’m in international affairs and stuff, maybe one day I’ll work for the UN”  
“Yeah, that’s cool” Tom replied, his voice breathy.  
“So what are you nervous about?” Chris asked, the playfulness gone. He seemed concerned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Mate, it’s so obvious you’re uncomfortable. Am I not what you expected?”  
“Oh god no! You’re so hot, I mean I like how you are, uh” he was fumbling over his words, causing Chris to grin.  
“Then what, is this your first hook up? Because I can promise you, I’m not a serial killer and I don’t have an STD.”  
“No, no it’s not quite that. I-I’m a virgin.”  
Chris gave a confused look. He was surprised someone as attractive as Tom would still be a virgin.“Oh, well, I promise I’ll be gentle and-“  
“It’s not only that, I’ve never touched another dude before. I’m trying to come out, but I figured I need to prove it to myself.”  
Chris, just stared at him, crystal blue eyes devoid of emotion, almost calculating. He leaned over to Tom, face inches from his, “close your eyes”. Tom obeyed, not really thinking. He suddenly felt a careful kiss on his mouth. Warm lips gently crafted themselves around his. He was a bit surprised, his mouth opening slightly, giving Chris the chance to capture Tom’s bottom lip and delicately tug down. Tom’s breath hitched, and he felt the blood in his body slowly make its way to his crotch. Confused dilated green eyes stared back into calm blue.  
“Whoa” Tom uttered.  
“What are you feeling right now?”  
“Scared, but more peaceful than before. I don’t know, I don’t feel as stressed, I guess?” he paused for a second then muttered under his breath, “aroused.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” the tease in Chris’s voice was nearly undetectable.  
“I’m turned on” he said clearly, a blush creeping in his cheeks.  
“Well now we are getting somewhere. Shall we continue? I understand if you don’t, this is kind of a change for you.”  
“No, I do!” his voice sounding slightly desperate. “Just, can I use the bathroom first?”  
Chris chuckled a bit, “Of course, it’s right there” he said pointing to the closest door.  
Chris waited for him on the couch. He was thinking to himself about Tom. This guy seems different. And not just because he’s never been with a dude. Chris found himself genuinely interested in Tom. Sure he’s shy, but I think there is a really neat person under the surface. Not to mention he is incredibly handsome. Chris couldn’t explain it, but he felt some kind of connection to Tom. Like that feeling when you notice your school crush for the first time; something inside you clicks. Chris had never really felt this way about a hook up before.  
Tom hurried into the restroom and let out a huge sigh. Holy shit that felt good. But don’t fuck it up ok? You need to do this, to figure this out. He bounced up and down, trying to shake off his nerves. Chris seems really nice. He’s charming, charismatic, light. He’s not going to make fun of you, and he seems like he wants to help you through this. In fact, it surprised him how much he trusted Chris. It’s all going to be ok. Tom looked himself over in the mirror, checking to make sure he didn’t look like shit. “Here we go.” He walked out of the bathroom.  
“Hey, everything come out alr-“Chris’s words were stopped by lips crashing into his. Tom’s hands captured the sides of his face. Chris responded to Tom’s aggressiveness. He stuck his tongue in Tom’s mouth, searching and exploring every single space. Tom fought back with his, their tongues sliding and twisting. Chris was able to capture Tom’s tongue and suck on it. Tom groaned and his erection began to push against his jeans. Chris ran his fingers through Tom’s thick black hair. He pulled back on it, allowing him a good angle to overcome the back of Tom’s throat with his tongue. Tom had to swallow his own moans. Chris began to kiss along Tom’s jaw, licking down his throat till he reached the base of the older boy’s neck. He bit, sucking hard, causing Tom to whine and shift uncomfortably as his erection became larger.  
Chris took hold of Tom’s shirt and unbuttoned each button. He was slow and tempting, his long fingers slowly pulling. The waiting was maddening while lustful blue eyes gazed at his chest. Chris pulled the shirt off Tom and threw it to the ground. He then continued his dissent down Tom’s front. He teased a nipple with his tongue alternating flicking and then sucking. He licked around the small shape of his abs till he reached his pant line. He was on his knees now, looking up at Tom. “May I?”  
“Please” Tom begged. Chris smiled and pushed him up against the nearest wall, “You’re going to want the wall” he stated. He unbuttoned Tom’s jeans and drug them down with his boxers. Tom’s erection sprung free, incredibly hard and surprisingly large by Chris’s standards. “Holy shit Tom, you’re cock is huge. This should have been your first clue.” Tom gave him a confused look as his breathy became heavy. Chris kissed his hip bone and whispered, “Gay guys always have the big dicks.” He pressed his tongue roughly on Tom’s abdomen and drug it down his thigh. He gave a quick lick to the tip of the shorter boy’s cock. Tom hissed and his head banged against the wall. “Oh babe,” Chris began “you haven’t felt anything yet.” Did I just call him “babe?” O shit, I never use pet names when hooking up. But it just felt right to say. Tom became grateful for the wall behind him. As Chris began to lick and gently suck, he had to use it to keep himself from crumbling to the floor. Chris ran his tongue on the underside of the cock. He pushed his mouth further down, until he was deep throating Tom all the way. Tom’s vision was blurry and he moaned so loud it seemed to echo throughout the living room. “Holy shit, Chris!” Chris grinned around Tom’s cock, then pulled off with a loud pop.  
“Huh?” Tom questioned. He was right on the edge and really wanted to cum.  
“I can’t let you cum yet, we’ve got a lot more to do.” He stood up and took off his shirt. Tom stared at his ripped abs, a six pack of course. Chris’s blue eyes seemed to gleam with charm and a slight tease. Chris walked forward and put his hand on Tom’s face, the other grabbing the back of his neck. He licked the bottom of Tom’s lip, and then Tom gently bit Chris’s bottom lip. Chris groaned and pushed his clothed cock against Tom’s bare one. He thrusted a few times, causing a maddening friction along Tom’s length. Tom reached his hand down the blonde’s pants and grabbed his cock. “You’re pretty big too” Tom whispered. “Does that intimidate you?” Chris breathed. “Not at all.” He pulled down Chris’s sweats and boxers, leaving him naked. Tom sensually licked his hand a few times, making a show of it before he wrapped it around Chris’s thick length.  
He began to stroke up and down, his hand firm and steady. He had never done this before, but he had certainly jerked off enough times to know what felt good. He slid his thumb over the tip, causing Chris to hiss. His hand traveled up and down, sliding and rotating. Chris was building, his stomach fluttering and his dick throbbing. Tom reached with his other hand to gently massage Chris’s balls, as he licked the blonde’s jawline. “Holy hell, Tom!” Chris breathed. He grabbed Tom’s arms and held them above his head against the wall. Chris’s hands were so large he was able to capture both Tom’s wrists with one hand. “My bedroom. Now” Chris growled. Tom nodded his head fervently. He was intimidated by Chris’s sudden aggressiveness, but also turned on a bit. He figured he must just like to be dominant when it came to sex, and since Tom was a bit of a novice, he was rather appreciative.  
He let Chris take him to the nearest bedroom. It was neat and organized, but Tom only cared about the bed. It was a queen and Tom couldn’t wait to get in it. Chris pushed Tom on to the bed and landed on top of him. He captured Tom’s face as he passionately kissed him, tonguing him and biting his lips. Chris began to grind his dick against Tom’s. It was slow and gentle at first, and then Tom’s body began to react. His hips automatically began to buck up to increase the friction. They were both so hard it almost hurt. “Holy shit, just fuck me!” Tom nearly cried, his voice raspy. Chris grinned and rolled off the black haired boy. He went over to his night stand and pulled out some lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on to himself, slow and sensual. Tom could only stare, his mouth hung open. He began to reach for his own cock and palm at it as he watched. “We’ll be having none of that” Chris said sternly as he grabbed Tom’s hand and pinned it into the mattress above his head. “When I’m through with you, you won’t even need to touch yourself” he whispered into Tom’s ear. He then sucked on his earlobe, causing the lean young man to emit a guttural moan.  
“Please, do it already” Tom whined. Chris picked up the lube and squeezed it onto his fingers. He then massaged gently around Tom’s entrance. The lube was a bit cold, and the area was so sensitive it tingled and sent shivers through Tom’s body. “Here we go” Chris whispered. He stuck one finger in, and it was met with much resistance. “Oh dear God” Tom cried. The sensation was so foreign, but something about it felt pleasurable. “You have to relax, or you will never be able to take my dick” Chris reminded. Tom nodded and took a depth breath. Chris slid his finger in, slowly moving it back and forth. He began stretching Tom, adding more fingers slowly and carefully. The third finger burned a bit, but Tom didn’t care. He felt so aroused and pleasured, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Chris curled his fingers, and was able to brush against the prostate. Tom let go a sharp squeak, a bit embarrassed that he could even make a noise like that. “God dammit Chris, just fuck me already!” he shouted, his voice husky. Chris let out a deep chuckle, “anything for you mate.”  
He aligned himself with Tom’s entrance, and added a bit more lube to his dick. He placed Chris’s legs on his shoulders, and firmly grasped his hands. “Are you ready?”  
Tom closed his eyes and nodded. Chris pushed forward slowly. Tom felt himself stretching, an unfamiliar burn that was almost too much to bear. Whines and pitiful moans escaped his lips as the other man pushed in harder. “Oh, fuck!” he yelped. The handsome stranger froze, and whispered in his ear.   
“Is this too much? I can stop now if you want.”  
“No! This finally feels right.”  
“Good, it feels right for me too.” Chris continued to slowly push in and out till Tom was adequately stretched. “Are you ready for me to go a bit faster?” Tom could only moan in agreement. Chris picked up the pace, allowing his pelvis to thrust quick and hard. His cock sunk so deep it pounded against Tom’s prostate. “Oh, shit! Oh, shit!” Tom moaned. He was on the edge, his body tensing up. Chris grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Tom held tight as he rode out his orgasm, his being bursting with pure pleasure and release. Chris thrust a few more times and let go, collapsing onto the brunettes body. They both laid there for a moment, unable to move or think. The only sound was their heavy breathing. Tom was the first to sit up on the bed. Chris rolled over off of him and looked up. “Wow” Chris whispered.   
“In my humble opinion” Chris said tiredly, “I’m pretty sure you’re gay, mate.” Tom could only chuckle.   
“Look” Chris began, “I know this is probably only a hook up to you, and that’s usually the way I play it too. But would you be interested in going out sometime?”  
Tom grinned, “Of course I would, darling.” And with that he laid back down on the bed and let Chris wrap his large arms around him, drifting off to sleep for the night.


End file.
